PitchBlack
by JetBlack
Summary: Max ponders about the happenings of JamPony. right after FN. Pg-13 for one or two curses.


Disclaimer. If I owned them. I wouldn't be spending money on action figurines but a third season.  
  
This just something that came to mind while I watched my season 2 tapes with my little bro. Let me know what you think.  
  
Pitch black  
  
I sit here watching Seattle and I can't help but think over what has just gone down.  
  
The sky is grey and darkening almost too quickly to pitch black; ominous and imposing it feels like a blanket, not of comfort but suffocation. When the shroud of death covers the earth. Logan's words linger in my already overflowing mind. Just another worry, another thought to add to my list.  
  
When Logan and Mole were arguing in JamPony and I felt everything slow down for that split moment everything in my life made sense. Manticore, the runes, my fucked relationship with a man I can't touch and the friendship budding into something more with a man who wears my dead brother's face. For those few precious moments the answers to secrets I didn't even know existed seemed to be at my fingertips.  
  
They were coming. How I knew I don't even know myself, I just did. And then everything became a blur as the Breeding cult loonies decided to crash in to the party. Fighting that familiar became almost instinct, like my mind didn't need to tell my body what to do but it simply reacted, as if it already knew. Looking back on it now that Bitch had a peculiar fighting style. She must have watched to many episodes of WWF.  
  
A small smile reaches my lips but quickly it melts away.  
  
And as fast as it had started it was over and White's men littered the ground, White himself on Joshua's knee. I felt a small glimmer of satisfaction at the cracking sounds of his spine but killing him in that moment would only escalate our problems.  
  
In the van listening to those people chant for our deaths was. life shattering and heart sinking but Sam's voice echoed in my head. So, looks like I interrupted a little vacation. Or were you skipping town? Same old 452.  
  
I'd wondered what she'd meant then. I only realized after and not fully until that moment as Alec and Joshua, Gem and even Mole kneeled in front of those cops did I completely comprehend what I had been doing my whole life. What all transgenics were doing and what my brothers and sisters had done with me for over a decade. It's what you do, isn't it? Run away? Like when it got too rough for you back at Manticore. Bet you never once stopped to think about what they'd do to the rest of us.  
  
Technically we thought we were the only X5's apart from the other unit at the Wyoming facility but I didn't say anything. Cause if I really thought about it I'd never really stopped and wondered how I running away affected people. Not until after did I stop and think. Like with Lucy and her father. The guilt still racks me that I left her there, I could take care of myself, I could have stopped him, but I didn't want trouble, I saved myself. And with Ben. Everyone I've told which is Alec and OC tell me that it wasn't my fault, that I couldn't have done anything but DAMNIT I could have. I could have found away to get him out of there. Let them find him alive and then intercepted their transport. I could have done something.  
  
You have no idea what they put us through, do you? While you were out in the world, living the dream, we paid the price. The outside world hadn't exactly been peaches and cream either. But now even if I try to justify my thoughts it was still a thousand times better than Manticore. Freedom, even at a price could never be better than the darkness. The pitch black ignorance they tried to keep us in; the torture, the lies, the death.  
  
It's been ten years since the first time you ruined my life. I'll be damned if I let that happen again. It's been over a decade since I ran the first time and though old habits die hard, I'll be damned if I let it happen again.  
  
Review. . . come on you know you want to! I might do another point of view, lemme know who you want.  
  
About my other story 'he's fun'. For those of you who have read it I'm working on two chapters. It might be a little longer until I post my next little bit but it will be up. For those of you who haven't read it please do and let me know what you think. 


End file.
